


Pie and Cas Pillows

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sleepy!Dean Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fluff oh my god fluff, homo feelings catch up to dean, the snuggles I can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep, Cas is the antidote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Cas Pillows

Dean groaned in frustration as he flopped onto his stomach, changing position again. He was going to kill someone if he couldn't get to sleep soon. He didn't understand why; he'd been relatively active that day. Maybe not to the point of exhaustion, but it shouldn't be hard to fall asleep.   
"Son of a bitch," he grumbled, crawling out of bed in resignation. Quietly, he padded down the hall to the kitchen for a midnight snack. There was one last piece of pie in the fridge that had his name on it. 

After stooping down to take it out of the fridge, he stood up and proceeded to jump out of his skin, almost dropping his precious snack.  
"Damnit Cas." He leaned against the open door to collect himself. With a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he looked back up to the angel. "Don't scare me like that." Cas cocked his head and squinted in equal parts confusion and concern.   
"My apologies Dean. I didn't think you would be that startled. Why are you awake anyway?" Dean sighed, his returning frustration evident in the way his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set after scrubbing a hand over his face.   
"Can't sleep. It's friggin annoying."  
"But won't eating wake your body up? It'll be even harder."  
"It's just a thing that people do Cas. For some it helps."   
"Does it help you?"  
"No, but if I don't do something I'll get frustrated more. Which won't help either."  
"Maybe I can be of assistance."  
"Nah, thanks buddy, but I rather fall asleep naturally. It feels like it won't be the same if I get mojo'd."  
"I mean I could sit with you."  
"Huh?"   
"You've-" Dean put his hand up to stop him.  
"You know what? I'm tired, it's late, and I don’t feel like thinking." He put the pie back in the fridge, grabbed Cas' arm and started walking. "Come on." When they didn't go to the den Cas got confused.   
"We're not going to the den?"  
"I'd like to not make a habit of falling asleep there. Hell, maybe I have and that's why I can't get comfortable."  
"But it's been a couple days since you did."  
"Well I haven't slept well since." Dean sighed. "Damint, I hope that isn't it. Couches always give me a sore back. I've got friggin memory foam, this shouldn't be a problem." 

When they got into his room Dean stopped Cas when he started to make his way to the bed. "Hold up. I'm not lettin you lounge in bed with a suit. Doesn't matter if you don't sleep, you should still be in comfortable clothing." He pulled a t-shirt and a pair of sweats out of his dresser and threw them at Cas.   
"Here." Cas immediately started to strip. "Whoa, whoa!" Cas stopped and looked at him puzzled. Dean hurriedly looked away to hide the fact that his face was burning. "Modesty man."   
"But Dean, it's not that big of a deal. And it's not like I'm undressing completely. People change in front of each other in locker rooms quite often."  
"That's different." Cas paused in unbuttoning his shirt.  
"How?"   
"It-shut up it just is." Sighing in exasperation, Cas continued changing. Once he was finished he climbed into Dean's bed and settled against the head board.   
"Come to bed Dean." Dean did as he was told, but not without replying.   
"Last time someone said that to me I got laid," he said jokingly; bringing back that conversation from so long ago. He sat next to Cas and stared into the dark in front of him. "We've sure been through a helluva lot since we first met," he said absently. He laughed hollowly. "Bet you wish you hadn't saved me all those years ago." Cas responded without missing a beat.  
"I wouldn't change anything that has happened between us, Dean. To throw your words back at you, I rather have you, cursed or not." Dean coughed to hide the fact that he had to clear his throat. He looked at Cas, hoping he wouldn't notice that he was kinda touched. Girls feel touched-he's not a girl. Once again he found that he couldn't look away, and they just sat there and stared at each other for a little. It was when Dean felt his heart stir that he broke his gaze, hunkering down so his head was in Cas' lap.   
"You're comfortable." he said abruptly. As if Cas would actually believe that excuse. But he said nothing, simply ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean closed his eyes, and couldn't stop a sigh from escaping. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


End file.
